King Dagoltoimi Palace
The King Dagoltoimi Palace is an ancient desert palace located at Duskplains. It belonged, obviously, to King Dagoltoimi, one of the most powerful Hydreg kings in ancient Duskplains. It's the only historical site in Duskplains that appears to have suffered little to no alteration throughout the years. Its bricks, despite being made out of sandstone, are standing still and the structure doesn't appear to have any crack. Its most recent significant event that occurred inside there was during the expedition of Myriagee, who had an accident there involving a "trap". Story The palace was one of the first palaces to have ever been built in Duskplains. According to some historical sources, many slaves from captured cities were used to build it and hundreds of them died during the process. According to these sources, the Hydreg slaves were all buried under a mass grave somewhere around the palace, through said grave was never found. The palace was at the center of Baburuk, the biggest city-state of ancient Duskplains. Despite this, only some bricks of the city of Baburuk were found around the palace, making it even weirder the fact the structure is still standing. According to some stone tablets also found near the region, eight more structures were built as a way to please the god of that city-state: Dimisarut. The sister buildings were never found though. Sister Buildings Eight more buildings were rumored to be built to combine with the Palace of King Dagoltoimi. According to sources, these nine buildings were supossed to have a significant religious value. Eight of these surrounded the palace of King Dagoltoimi, which was at the center. The buildings were: # Arena of the Scorching Sun # Oracle of Dimisarut # The Great Library of Baburuk # Dimisarut Storehouse # (The fifth's existance was mentioned, but no one knows what it was) # Mass Burial Pit # Court of Dimisarut # Academy of the Great Warriors # King Dagoltoimi's Palace Reports of Spooky Ghosts Because of all the atrocities that happened in this place, it is said to be haunted by ghosts and also by some demons. Reports of Hydregs screaming from below the floor are now uncommon and some even say they have seen the shadowy figures wandering the palace at night, appearing to be hauling huge stone blocks. There is also a rumor that the ghost of King Dagoltoimi still wanders the place, but no one ever recorded it. Some reported to have seen King Dagoltimi and tried to record it, but when they saw the tape, it was nothing but static for some weird and cliché reason. Trivia * Myriagee once made an expedition there, but suffered an accident involving a trap. He survived but was possessed by Digomolati. * It is said this palace had an underground floor where King Dagoltoimi had a trained Fire Narwhal-Hydrergon. Many underground floors were found and are still being discovered, but bones of the dragons were never found. The strangest part is that Fire Narwhal-Hydrergons only appeared after the Hydreg Civil War. Some say this was a translation error. Category:Historical Sites Category:Haunted Places Category:Places